About
Backstory Helios, a vast land surrounded on all sides by ocean. The landscapes change drastically from a volcanic south and an icy wasteland to the north, from a blazing desert to the east and sunless sky to the west. The center of the continent was where all four of these regions mixed. Legends say this land was created by the Gods and Dragons, beings of immense magical power that together they shaped the land into their likeliness. For an eon there was peace throughout the land as they marvelled at their own creation; every stream, leaf, animal, and mountain, born from their grand design. There was the division of lands between the Gods and Dragons, each with their own domain to rule and protect. However the peace did not last forever. Eventually, the Gods had explored every nook and cranny of their lands while the dragons farmed their animals to near extinction. They became restless. They became angry. Together the Gods created the races of the world in order to appease their restlessness and did so in their image. They created the elves and the orcs, the dwarves and the humans, and all of the races that danced under the sun and the moon. The races were created for a single purpose: to worship and love their creators. The Dragons on the other hand created many beasts throughout the world to worship them but granted them not only great power but grandeur wisdom. The beasts acknowledged why they were lesser in form but still marvelled at their own ability, grateful to their divine creators. The races loved and adored their gods and each other but they were flawed themselves. Unlike the Gods they were not all-knowing, not all-powerful, and over time they began to feel weak. Seeing the beasts that were created from the dragons and the power they had, the races of the world began to hunt them for honor. As the centuries past the rift between the Dragons and Gods began to grow and wars began to break out. Helios entered a time of chaos and destruction. The races had begun to favor war and had begun to lose their faith in their deities as they had begun to seek more power, more power than mortals could be allowed to wield. And as the races lost faith in their deities, their deities too had begun to lose their power; some were close to falling from grace. In this time of strife one God had begun to feed off the torment and in time became corrupted in his own right. As a shadow that had begun in the West now began to spread across the entire land, a darkness that crushed all who opposed it. All appeared to be lost for Helios. But it was a Dragon who emanated pure light that opposed the Darkness, who fought for the lives of all creatures of the world. It was forbidden for the Gods to take form on Helios for their power was based on faith alone but this Dragon sacrificed his grace for the beings of the world. In the chaos the seven races joined together, each a master of their own magic. The world had descended into chaos and the time of man was ending but they refused to allow it. Together these seven mages decided to oppose the natural order of creation and destruction. They sacrificed themselves to seal off the world from Gods, Dragons, and Magic. Their sacrificed destroyed the world. It ripped nations apart, sunk landforms into the ocean, sent others into oblivion. But still they chanted together, sacrificing nation after nation in order to start anew, start free from the oppression of their creators and free from the magic that threatened to pull apart the world. Their intentions were pure and they succeeded in banishing the Gods and Dragons from their lands. They formed a new nation, Hipocrita, a place where they would have peace and freedom. But they were betrayed… Present Day The world of Hiocrita and the age is 712 E. The realms of the land are content with staying secluded from one another. Magic has just begun seeping into the world again, and already it has begun corrupting the hearts of those who attempt to wield it. The Humans have lived in the south for as long as they can remember, never daring to leave their territory for fear of what lies just beyond the borders. To the West the orcs constantly bombard their borders and to the East Hobgoblins steal their young. Humans never dare to leave their homeland and when they encounter something unknown they lash out violently. The Elves have not been heard from for millennia and have almost been entirely forgotten about in their lands to the North. It is only the dwarves who remember their eternal hatred of their long-eared neighbours. The Halflings live on a small island in the humans territory and do so quite contently. The Orcs have always loved war but recently their assaults on human lands have grown increasingly aggressive. They appear to be attempting to increasing their land and have success under the rule of an unknown figure. The might of the Orcs has become too troublesome to ignore. The Dwarves rule their mountains with an iron fist. Their dealings with humans has disappeared to history books due to the Humans rule over the past 100 years. The dwarves are content with ruling the Neodynium Mountains in the search of the riches that it hides. It is the year of 712 E. A year that marks a change within the empires of the world, a year that will never be forgotten. A shadow is once again rising in the West, a shadow that was long forgotten but a shadow that can never truly be erased.Category:Backstory__FORCETOC__